


Snart Sibling Snippet

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little bit (maybe a lot) Sad., AU, Alternate Universe: Foster Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Snart Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: I felt bad about Lisa not getting a lot of attention, then I tried to go to sleep.This snippet is what I got instead.---At Jitters, Lisa and Len have a little talk...





	

"Being the youngest manager in a bank is SO boring!" Lisa whines from her spot at the table across from her brother at Jitters. "I think I should consider a career change. Something like what you, Joe and Barry have, maybe."  
"We got plenty of action when we were kids," Len replies dryly. "What about that bomb scare a few weeks ago? Wasn't that enough excitement for the rest of your life?"  
"Hardly," Lisa rolls her eyes. "Not that I want a repeat. I'm not insane, I just want something exciting to happen to me from time to time."  
"Ahuh," Len nods, eyes focused on his tea bag in his mug more than his sister.  
"Hey," Lisa leans closer to her brother. "You've been a little too quiet this past half hour of me complaining, what's up?"  
"Nothing," her brother shakes his head, eyes still focused on the tea back as he begins to pull it around in circles.  
"Yeah, that might work for Barry, but it doesn't work on me," Lisa grins. "What gives? Why you being so mopey?"  
Len sighs as the hand on the tea bag moves to rub at his forehead.  
"I'm feeling a little out numbered."  
"Out numbered?" Lisa repeats. "How so?"  
Len pulls the hand away to look out the window of the coffee shop.  
"Well, you've got Cisco and Iris is living with Eddie; Caitlin is working on bringing her fiancé back, so as soon as Barry finds someone nice to start dating, I'll be left alone to watch action movies with Joe," Len's eyes trail back to his cup, as he rests both hands on the small table.  
Lisa starts chuckling.  
"You're acting like our father, not our big brother," the woman laughs, putting one hand over her brother's. "I promise not to leave you to rot in some old man's home. I take care of my own, just like you taught me."  
Len offers his sister a smirk as he turns his hand to take hers in his. Lisa's attitude sobers as her brother's thumb starts to idly stroke her knuckles.  
"That's not the real reason, is it?" she asks softly, no trace of laughter left in her voice. Len shakes his head.  
"Come on," Lisa coaxes him. "Let me have it. I'm a big girl."  
Len waits a few moments more as he continues to move his thumb left and right across his sister's knuckles.

"Today's mom's anniversary," he says quietly, eyes focused on their hands. "I remember, because I had looked up at the calendar to see how long it was until my next birthday," he smiles, but there isn't any joy to it. "I wanted to ask for a magic kit because I thought it would be a cool thing to show my friends."  
Lisa reaches over and takes her brother's other hand.  
"You mean the anniversary of when she left us, don't you?"  
"Yeah," Len takes a breath and huffs it out tiredly. "All those years ago today, she ran out that door and didn't come back."  
"Hey," Lisa shakes her brother's hands. "That's not on you. You did nothing wrong and you didn't chase her away. I actually don't blame her for ditching us. Not after growing up with Lewis for as long as we did."  
Len squeezes his sister's hands for a second, then lets go.  
"I know," he says, getting up from his seat at the table. He pretends to look at the time before adding. "I better get back to the precinct. There's a pile of paperwork waiting for me."  
"Len," Lisa grabs hold of her brother's arm to stop him from passing her. "Whatever happened with our mother is on her. You were wonderful and found Joe for us. We wouldn't have been the same without him and I'd put money on him saying the same thing about us."  
"Thanks, sis," Len kisses the top of Lisa's head. "Get home safe, okay?"  
"I will," she promises as she watches her brother leave, hand over her heart as it hurts.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing.*


End file.
